Courage Beyond Fears
by Love-of-all-Things
Summary: Hello! Its PrincessChichi here and I've got lots of fanfics! This one really sucks, well I think so, but you might not! anyway its about James going back home after Jesse and Meowth fall ill! Sound cheesy? Yeah! Is it cheesy? Not literally, but yeah in a


Courage Beyond Fears

Courage Beyond Fears

Author: 

Rating: G/PG 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, trust me okay? Anyway I don't mean to steal the attention from the high royal creators and owners of pokemon, I'm only writing a crazy fanfic! Oh yeah and by the way this is my fanfic, and Officer Jenny and I don't like stealers or copiers! 

Description: James has to face his worse fear, going back home when both Jesse and Meowth get sick. 

Type: General

**AN: I don't know the name of James' hometown so I made it up, you know the place with the mansion. If any of you know please tell me. 

It was a dark stormy night; snow whipped across the air and reluctantly stung civilians running through the streets. It was a horrible night, only the craziest person knew that it was only dumb to go outside tonight. You could barely see anything plus the snow was dangerous and violent. Of course, even teamrocket knew that this wasn't the best evening to be out, but they had no choice, they had no money and no place to stay and there was so much snow that they couldn't even find a pokemon center. James tried to look at his teammates to see how they were holding up, but he could barely see them. He tried yelling but the loud howls of the deadly snowy wind prevailed over his whinny voice. He could imagine Jesse in her mini skirt and halter-top freezing and even Meowth's warm fur must've been covered in icicles. Even James himself felt like a snowman. 

Quickly James spotted shelter on the side of the dirt road, he grabbed on to his partners although he couldn't see them and pushed them into what seemed to be a cabin. Everyone was silent, no one could speak their mouths were to cold. For a while they sat there relieved to be out of the hideous storm, without hesitation James gathered some logs from the side of the cabin and set them on fire in the fireplace. Jesse had snooped around the place only to figure out someone must already be living here because there was a room, a kitchen and bathroom all in which had belongings lingering around them. 

"I guess we broke into someone's shelter?" Jesse shivered. 

"Well, hopefully they'll understand," James replied. Meowth was extremely silent, the minute they found this cabin he had settled himself on a couch and quickly dozed off. 

"Someone's pretty tired," Jesse commented looking at Meowth, "come to think of it I feel pretty sleepy myself and I've got a headache." She grabbed her throbbing head and instinctively sat down on the couch beside a curled up Meowth. 

"Maybe you should go rest in the bedroom, you look pale are you okay?" James asked.

Jesse glared at him, "Of course I'm okay!" Then she smiled as she replied, "The wind just got to me, I'll be fine, I'm going to rest in that bedroom, wake me up soon." She stumbled out of the room into the bedroom as she closed the door behind her. James, not long after, fell asleep on the floor, near the warmth of the fireplace.   
*******************************************************************************************"Excuse me!" Someone called out kicking James in the side, "what are you doing here, get out!"   
James slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see an older woman with bright orange hair glaring down at him. "I…I'm s…sorry ma'am, see the thing is me and my friends were out in the storm and it was really bad we had no shelter and I found this place and we kind of fell asleep s…so we'll leave now, sorry and thanks," James stumbled. 

The lady instantly softened seeing the young teen below her cowering, if only she'd known he had been seeking shelter. "No need let me fix you some soup, is this your Meowth! My heavens why is he shaking so violently!" 

James turned his gaze to Meowth who was shaking, he touched the feline's fur which was damp and hot. _He's sweating, is he all right? _James wondered looking at Meowth. The lady observed him and then turned to James saying, "This Meowth's got a fever! The storm's gone down, I could drive you to my daughter's pokemon center."

"Your daughter!" James exclaimed.

"Oh yes, my name is Joyce I used to own the Pokemon center here in Havana Town," she said, "and your Meowth needs help!" 

"Havana Town!!" James cried. _How in the world did we get here! I thought we were on the route to the Jhoto League with the twerps, I mean with Ash and Co. _

*******************************************************************************************""Excuse me, Mr…" 

"James, just call me James."

"James, there's good news and bad. The good news is it was a good thing you brought your Meowth in when you did! The condition could've been much worse," the nurse Joy said then sighing as she continued, "The bad news is that he's in a bad condition, well he's quite sick. Our pokemon center is just so busy! Your Meowth will be fine as long as you make sure he has shelter. In two days I want to check on him." James sat back down wondering where they can stay, Joyce said she couldn't have his friends and him in her cabin besides it was too small, Giovanni wouldn't allow Meowth to stay with him and they hadn't any money for a hotel. 

"Jesse, what should we do?" James asked Jesse beside him.

"I don't know," Jesse mumbled. Her face was a deathly pale and her hands shook. 

"Are you alright, Miss?" Nurse Joy asked seeing Jesse's state.

"Yes!" Jesse retorted jumping up on her feet in anger, "I'm just-" James grabbed her before she fell to the ground, Jesse had fainted. *******************************************************************************************"

"How's Jesse?" James asked when the Nurse came into the waiting room. 

"She's horribly ill, malnutrition and dehydration seems to be the cases, have you guys been eating regularly?" Nurse Joy wondered. 

"We don't have the money," James mumbled. _And it's all Ash's fault! _

Nurse Joy's face went worried, "Have you found any shelter, we can't keep your friends here…" 

James stood there thinking and quietly he answered, "Yes, I do." Hopefully. *******************************************************************************************The taxi rolled to 1057 Mansion Oak. James slowly got out of the taxi and stared at the beautiful yet dreadful place. He helped Jesse out of the car that held a sleeping Meowth in her fragile arms. The place was still made of brown brick and still the largest mansion in Mansion Oak. The tree beside the house had gotten bigger but was generally the same; yeah it was still dreadful. The three slowly, but finally made their way to the entrance of the house. With a trembling finger James rang the doorbell and his heartbeat drummed faster at the thought of his parents. The large chestnut doors opened and Hopkins, the butler opened the door, "Can I help you?" He asked in his butler English tone and nose high in the air.

"Um…Hi it's me James," James murmured holding onto Jesse who was half-awake. 

Hopkins grunted under his breath remembering the days when James would embarrass him with childish pranks like throwing rocks at him. But nevertheless he managed to smile a fake smile as he exclaimed, "Master James!" Pushing James in the house and slamming the door shut in Jesse's face. 

"Um…my friends are outside in the cold, could you bring them in," James growled. 

The butler blushed as he opened the door for Jesse who stomped inside glaring at James. Then as if something had suddenly hit her she grabbed onto James' shirt and tightened her grip on Meowth, she began to feel sleepy and fell, it was the second time that day that she fainted. James took her in his arms (oh yeah, he's stronger then you think) and took her to one of the cozy guest rooms, he'd also get Meowth his own room too but for now, he wanted them in the same room so he could nurse them both. This was going to be something. 

That's it for now, I'm going to add parts to this story if enough people think its interesting enough. Hey and if any of you are dragonball z fans (especially Chichi fans) expect some fanfics coming up (hopefully). Please tell me what you guys think and I'll try my best for the next part. 

Love,

Angelka 


End file.
